In many well applications, completions are delivered downhole to enable the controlled production of hydrocarbon based fluids. Depending on the environment and the components used in a given completion, the completion system is sometimes delivered downhole in two stages. However, deployment of two or more completion stages can be a difficult and complex procedure, particularly if the initial completion is an intelligent completion.